


intoxicated

by teddygirl105



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Night Clubs, being hit on, clubs, i hate myself so much for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: To his reluctance, Kiyoomi gets dragged to a bar by Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 28





	intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuuuwaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuwaaaa/gifts).



> LISTEN I AM NOT A SAKUATSUIST NOR A HAIKYUU FAN LMAOOO
> 
> my friend @tiffyoomi on twt posted her sexy sakuatsu roblox drabble (i wish i was lying) and i turned it into an actual drabble so sakuatsuists please eat this up
> 
> if you are any one of my actual moots on twitter please ignore this thankssss

"Omi-Omi!" Atsumu whines, draping himself along Kiyoomi's shoulders, "Why dontcha come with me tonight!"

"I refuse." Kiyoomi immediately replies, continuing to type away on his laptop. "I'm busy with this paper."

"Come on! Just one night! Ya gotta loosen up a bit every once in a while!" He peers over his shoulder, taking a look at the screen. "When's this paper even due?"

"A week from now."

"Exactly!" Without a second of hesitation, Atsumu reaches over, just about slamming Kiyoomi's laptop shut. "One night won't hurt ya!"

"Atsumu." Kiyoomi growls, gaze flaring with frustration, "I-"

"Don't be such a worrywart!" He snatches Kiyoomi's wrist, dragging him out of his chair and tossing him onto the bed. "One night, Omi! That's all I want!" Atsumu begins to dig through his closet, pulling out a variety of different clothes that Kiyoomi wouldn't be seen _dead_ in.

He huffs. "One. Night."

* * *

Kiyoomi wraps the bomber jacket that he wears tight around his body, glaring as he stares up at the neon sign of the club. He can already hear the music, despite being meters away.

"I hate you." he grumbles, feeling a slight wisp of wind tickle at his bare midriff. "Someone tell me why I agreed to this."

"'Cause ya love me!" Atsumu sings. He links their arms together and skips along, dragging Kiyoomi to the front of the club. The bouncer gives them a bit of a look at first, but as soon as they recognise Atsumu by his unruly, blonde hair, their face becomes more relaxed, and they let the duo in without resistance.

"They know you?" he mutters, clinging onto Atsumu.

"I've gone here a lot. M'one of their regulars now. A VIP, if ya will." Atsumu grins.

The music becomes extremely loud in an instant, as soon as they step past the doors. The bass almost vibrates the entire room, thrumming in Kiyoomi's ears. He winces. There are people scattered everywhere, dancing on the floor or a drink in hand. It smells of strong perfumes and sweat, and he wrinkles his nose.

Atsumu leads him to a lone standing table, deftly detaching Kiyoomi from his grasp. "I'll go get us some drinks. Be right back."

"Wait-"

Kiyoomi's voice is drowned out by the music, and Atsumu weaves his way through the crowd and out of sight. Nervously, he fiddles with his fingers, leaning against the table and pretending to look the part. His palms become slick with sweat, and he goes to wipe them on his pants, remembering belatedly that he's wearing tight leather and grits his teeth.

"Hey there, hun."

Kiyoomi whips his head over to the voice that suddenly makes themself present, seeing a relatively muscular man approach. There's something about the slight slur in his tone and the smallest hint of swaying in his step that alerts him that this man is tipsy.

"You're lookin' kinda cute, if I do say so m'self." he says, slamming his forearms on the surface to lean in. Kiyoomi jumps back instinctively, letting his jacket flutter back. The stranger raises his eyebrows, eyes roving up and down. "Damn. Now that hot." His gaze lingers on his toned abs. Kiyoomi quickly wraps his jacket back around him.

"Don't be such a tease, dear!" the man sings, "You came here dressed like this for a reason."

Two cups slam onto the table, startling the stranger. "I'd appreciate it if ya got the _fuck away_ from my boyfriend." Atsumu hisses, giving the man the deadliest glare he could muster.

"God, fuck, no need to be so pissy about it." he grumbles, stepping away and heading back into the floor. Atsumu looks towards Kiyoomi.

"You alright?" he asks. There's still the hint of anger on his face, sharpening his eyes and somehow making the neon lighting look even better against his skin. "God, maybe I should've listened ta you." He sweeps his hair back, and Kiyoomi bites his lip, suppressing a shudder. "Hey, ya wanna go back-"

"Kiss me."

"...dorms- wait, what?"

With a sudden surge of courage, Kiyoomi steps towards Atsumu, letting his hands fall to his sides until they're just inches apart. He fists his collar, pulling him closer. "Kiss me." he growls, a low, guttural sound in his throat. Even though he hasn't even touched a drop of alcohol, he feels woozy. Maybe it was the atmosphere. The lights. The horrible heat of the club.

Maybe it was Atsumu.

A foxy grin forms on Atsumu's face, and he licks his lips.

"Oh, so that's how yer gonna play?" His hands find Kiyoomi's hips, pulling him in. "You're not even drunk yet."

"I don't need to be drunk."

Sweet, sweet lips on his. A fire that burns in his core, a tingle that runs up his spine as Atsumu grip slips up onto bare skin, making him shiver.

An intoxication that Kiyoomi wouldn't dare to replace.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not plugging my twitter lmao i'm a kpopper
> 
> and no i am not an undercover sakuatsuist


End file.
